


Needlework

by ramenator



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Embroidery, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenator/pseuds/ramenator
Summary: Bo manages to convince Woody to let her do something artsy to his old stitchings.
Relationships: Bo Peep/Woody Pride
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Needlework

"I told you, this takes a little while."

"Hmmph, yeah… You better be careful with that needle, Bo."

She snorted, embroidery thread slipping through dull and tattered fabric. Bo had been practicing for a good while on the sides of old tablecloth and scraps from repairs, taking a good while to finally convince Woody to let her design something on him. 

Of course, it wasn't the easiest. Woody wasn't the best at just sitting around. He'd sometimes huff and groan, twisting around out of boredom. After some time he did give up the mumbling, simply tapping his foot in rebuttal.

Thoughts of a snarky remark became lost in Bo's gaze, a bright green leaf shaping in her mind between her guiding, tiny fingers, and the needle she gripped firmly in her palm. She spread the fabric of Woody's back gently, making sure no slack was created during her procedure. 

Green began to burst from the cloth. There were stems and small leaves here and there. They meticulously covered some stitches that previously lay dormant on his spine- the dummy's stitches.

After carefully securing the ends she snipped the green fabric, it's form floating to the ground. "Aaalrighty. That's good for today."

Bo sat back, dusting her plush knees of dust from the floor they sat at within a storage building. She sat up, stretching her back, and watched Woody do the same. He let out a sigh as if he had held in his breath for that entire time. "Okay. Wait- for  _ today _ ? I thought you would be done by now!"

A tiny figure bounced her way across the floor. "Ooooh! That looks so nice so far, Bo."

Bo smiled to Giggle, turning back to her cowboy. "Aw, and yeah… It takes a little while, Woody." His lips thinned. "I mean… I don't have that much left to do anyway! Besides, you're going to love it."

She tried to read his face, knowing that at the least he was very appreciative of the act. His eyes were soft, and a smile started to build up and dimple his cheeks. Bo smiled to herself just seeing that; It was contagious. "Yeah… I know I will. Sorry that I'm impatient, Bo."

She giggled, giving his shoulder a slight nudge. "You're such a goober! It's alright."

"Can I see it yet though?"

"Oh my… Woody! Do you even hear yourself?"

They all laughed.

___

All the materials were laid out. Pink and purple thread, a needle, threader, and scissors. Bo glanced over the pile of tools, looking over to her sheep. "You think this is all I need, girls?"

They gave a 'baa' in unison approval, having settled down beside an antique tin sewing box. Bo leaned, giving them each a soft scratch on the head before heading off towards a tipped storage bin.

She traced her hands along the rim of the plastic bin, leaning slowly in to find Woody unsurprisingly dozing, hat tipped over his face. On the other end, Duke was spooning his bike.  _ (Wow.) _ Quietly, Bo whispered Woody's name. The only response was a small, sleeping snore.

Making her way inside, Bo carefully walked on the small heaps of cloth, as not to awake Duke. It was not terribly late into the morning, and she saw no need to get everyone up on a lazy Saturday, as this was.

"Hey." Bo kneeled beside him, squeezing his shoulder. After a moment when she realized he was still in slumber, she removed his hat. "Sleepyhead…"

After some more rocking, Woody finally jolted awake, unenthused. "Mmph… C'mon Bo…"

She smiled down at him, a hand placed gently on his chest. "I want to finish that project."

There was something about his morning daze that was almost infectious; Woody's body stretched, gently, a sleepy sound leaving him. He just stared at her, and Bo could tell his eyes were fighting sleep.

He wasn't a lazy toy, just an old one. She knew that. But she wanted to be lazy with him, and cuddle under soft fabric and daze until the morning was gone. But she knew better. She'd never get back up. "Please? I really want to finish what I've been doing so far."

After a moment, Woody scrunched his whole body, shifting up to lean his back on the wall. He sighed, slowly making his way up. "Mmyea, sure hon."

Something about that gave her the intense desire to give him a kiss on the lips before guiding him back out to her workplace.

Bo had Woody sat down on a few wooden Jenga blocks, putting her needle and pink thread through the threader. She heard Giggle again, and immediately smiled from hearing her cheery voice. "Nothing to report this morning! Just talked to some daddy long legs. They're doing good!" Giggles saluted Bo.

Bo carefully pricked the first thread after securing it to Woody's back, beginning to work. "That's good to hear." At the quick poke of the needle she felt Woody jolt, feeling an energy through him as if he was beginning to wake up. "Nothing much on my end either. Some people are still sleeping though. Duke is at the bin." She drifted her needle through another stitch, pulling through. "I know this one just about is."

Woody chuckled, glancing back at Bo with a look that definitely said 'Of course I am.' Bo grinned.

"Well, your newest piece is coming along nice! I should have asked you earlier but what flower is it going to be?"

A petal was beginning to take shape, rounding it to be somewhat thin. "That is a surprise for Woody, so I can't say yet."

Then, they all sat quietly. It was so tranquil around them all. Bo could only hear a faint wind streaming through trees outside, and breathing. With every pull of thread there was a sound, too; A faint  _ woosh _ of colored mass forming onto Woody's backside.

Four petals were done. Bo decided she would do a few more, and then one other flower of the same type. The pink she used was not terribly vibrant, but a very pleasing type of pink that was on the borderline of being purple. She kept another purple close by in case of any mistakes, or lack of thread.

Bo was no expert at this, but she could definitely see what she wanted begin to form onto the worn plaid, and feel a warmth of pride swell within her. Along with that was the lack of any sort of tenseness within her, as if the needlework was sapping all worry and chaos out of her mind.

When Bo was beginning to work on the second flower, Woody spoke. "If you don't mind me asking while you're working, does the flower symbolize anything? Like a meaning?"

The pinkish purple was more striking once she heard those words, her memory reminding her of the very beginning of her brainstorming and sketching sessions. "Yes." She pulled another thread slower, thinking as she finished another petal. "Strength. That is the symbolism."

Giggle gasped, with a  _ 'That's so COOL _ !' escaping her; Woody tensed again, hands twiddling. "Oh, wow… um…"

In the midst of her sewing, Bo felt her cheeks redden at Woody's words. "Thank you… that's so… artistic?"

"You're too humble, cowboy."

With that said, it was quiet again. Bo was close to being finished, rethreading to secure a few french knots in each flower's centers. She rolled the thread, counting one, two, three… and pulled it through, closing the gap to the last few pieces left of the needlework.

Bo secured the end, clipped the thread, and set supplied neatly aside. She leaned back, Giggles on her shoulder. Her hand drifted across her work- all of that effort, having flowed out of her porcelain hands and into one of the souls she was the closest to. The flowers grew on Woody, and within him, like a tightened root that somehow kept them all here after all this time.

She sat up, and helped Woody up, who was now pretty much awake. "So, it's done?" His sentence ended with an excited smile, eyes searching Bo for a possible answer.

"Oh yeah! For sure." She took his hand, giving it a small squeeze. "And me and Giggles got some mirrors so you can see."

"I'll lead the way!" Giggles 

It wasn't exactly a mirror. Two pieces of fading, broken glass were propped up on the wall. "Alright, here Cowboy." Bo handed a smaller piece to Woody, guiding him to face away from the glass still on the ground. "Take a look."

No doubt, she was quite nervous of his reaction. The amount of dedication that sunk into that piece was… probably more than should have been.

"Bo…" Woody's eyes were wide, having angled the glass slightly above his head and to an angle to get the desired view. "It's… wonderful."

Bo beamed. "Thank you. It was a lot of fun to do!" Walking beside him, she gave the embroidered pattern a small pat. "It's echinacea, if you couldn't tell." The fabric was perfectly soft against her palm.

"We had some growing in the Davis' backyard." Woody noted, twisting his back some to view the leaves. "I love it."

Giggles hopped onto Bo's shoulder with an umpth of enthusiasm. "Okay okay, anyways- who is our next sewing target, eh?"

**Author's Note:**

> im....STILL ALIVE. @ any of my mutuals that followed me on tumblr, im so sorry but i deactivated! im on ig now (@lunarmothy)
> 
> ive missed posting hereee
> 
> also ngl i was pretty lazy with this one jcmdjdk


End file.
